Kamen Rider Ex-Aid 2 (Ex-Aid's Awakening)
|affiliation = TBA |firstepisode = TBA |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes =TBA |complex2 = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid }} is a Rider set to appear in Ex-Aid's Awakening, not much is known about her at this point other than that she uses the Mighty Action X SP gashat to transform. History TBA Powers And Abilities TBA Levels Rider Statistics *'Height': 181.0 cm. *'Weight': 137.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.7 t. *'Kicking power': 11.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 30.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.6 sec. is Ex-Aid's default, form, activated by inserting the Mighty Action X SP Gashat into the Gamer Driver. This form is extremely agile, capable of rolling, somersaulting, and bouncing off of walls, utilizing the chocolate blocks generated by Mighty Action X. It is used to battle Bugster-infected humans and is the only way to separate the Bugster from its host. Appearances:'''TBA - Level X= '''Action Gamer Level X Rider Statistics *'Height': 160.0 cm. *'Weight': 55.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 23.7 t. *'Kicking power': 30.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 55.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.2 sec. is Ex-Aid's primary fighter form, activated by inserting the Mighty Action X SP Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. This form is based on platforming games. This form is slightly stronger then , having less punching power and the same kicking power. however, this form is more agile than Genm. the backpack on Ex-Aid's armor can fire a twin beam attack from the "eyes" called the Pachi Pachi Eye Beam. This form has three finishers: *Kimewaza Slot Holder finishers: ** : Ex-Aid performs a series of kicks at the enemy. *Gashacon Breaker finishers: ** ***'Hammer:' Ex-Aid delivers a powerful energy smash to the enemy. ****Muscular Energy Item: Ex-Aid performs a stronger version of the finisher. ***'Blade:' Ex-Aid delivers a powerful energy slash to the enemy. Appearances: TBA - Level 15= Rider Statistics *'Height': 160.0 cm. *'Weight': 80.2 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 118.5 t (when using the Gekitotsu Smasher). *'Kicking power': 45.3 t. *'Maximum jump height': 35.7 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.0 sec. is Ex-Aid's upgraded primary form, accessed by inserting the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat along with the Mighty Action X SP Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the Robot Gamer fuses with Ex-Aid, becoming part of her armor. Ex-Aid's main weapon in this form is the , equipped on her left arm, which colossally increases her punching power. It can also be launched with rocket propulsion as a ranged attack. This form suffers loss of agility, countering its fearsome strength. In this form, Ex-Aid's chest is covered with the and , which rewrite the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase her attack and defense powers, while her shoulders are protected by a pair of having built-in power assist devices to enhance her combat ability. This form's finisher is the : Ex-Aid fires the Gekitotsu Smasher at the enemy, pinning them down, before punching her arm back into the Gekitotsu Smasher, further crushing the target. Appearances: TBA - Shakariki Sports= Sports Action Gamer Level 15 Rider Statistics *'Height': 160.0 cm. *'Weight': 70.4 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 42.7 t. *'Kicking power': 54.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 58.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.0 sec. is an alternate upgraded fighter form for Ex-Aid, accessed by inserting the Shakariki Sports Gashat into the Gamer Driver along with the Mighty Action X SP Gashat and pulling the lever. In this form, the Sports Gamer bike combines with Ex-Aid, becoming part of his armor. This Level 15 form's punch is vastly inferior to that of Robot Action Gamer's, but its kick, speed, and jump height are notably higher. This form's finisher is the : This form was originally used by Kamen Rider Genm, but Ex-Aid 2 acquired Through unknown means. Appearances: TBA }} - Level 25= Rider Statistics *'Height': 161.5 cm. *'Weight': 115.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 87.1 t. *'Kicking power': 66.3 t. *'Maximum jump height': 60.6 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.5 sec. is one of Ex-Aid's strongest upgraded primary forms accessed by inserting the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat along with the [Action X SP]] Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, Ex-aid is armed by all Dragon parts from the Hunter Gamer. Her weapons include: *' ': A dragon-head headgear covering her helmet, transformed from the Dragonknight-Fang. Not only can it crush Ex-Aid's enemies with powerful bites, but also jet a high-temperature flame and burn them. Furthermore, it is equipped with the Search Drago Eye to analyze Ex-Aid's surroundings, and help him cover her blind spot and control the Wip Drago Tail. *' ': An electromagnetic blade equipped on Ex-Aid's right arm, transformed from the Dragonknight-Blade. *' ': Transformed from the Dragonknight-Gun, a railgun equipped on her left arm that shoots compressed metal at ultra-high speed to destroy multiple Bugster viruses at once. Other than that, her armor is reinforced with: *'Chest Drago Mail': It covers and protects Ex-Aid's chest by absorbing physical damages with its thickness. It has the ability to self-repair. *'Shoulder Drago Armor': It protects Ex-Aid shoulders and enhances the power of the Dragon Blade and the Dragon Gun with an electromagnetic strengthening device. *'Mec Drago Guard': It rewrites the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase her attack and defense powers, in addition to rebuilding other damaged parts and increasing their durability. *'Leg Drago Armor': Transformed from the Dragonknight-Claw, it protects Ex-Aid's legs and also incorporates an air injection device that reduces the sensory weight and increases the exercise speed. *'Whip Drago Tail': A dragon tail equipped on her back, which helps him defend himself when attacked from behind. This form's finisher is the : Ex-Aid combines three energy attacks into one. Appearances: TBA - Dragon Fang= Hunter Action Gamer Level 25 (Dragon Fang) Rider Statistics *'Height': 206.5 cm. *'Weight': 85.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 88.0 t *'Kicking power': 67.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 61.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.4 sec. )'|ハンターアクションゲーマーレベル25 (ドラゴンファング)|Hantā Akushon Gēmā Reberu Tsuuenti Faibu (Doragon Fangu)}} is Ex-Aid's strongest upgraded primary form accessed by inserting the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat along with the Mighty Action X SP Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, Ex-Aid is armed by the Dragon Fang, the Chest Drago Mail and the Wip Drago Tail. This form is acquired when all four main Riders (Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe and Lazer) are united and the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat is activated, causing it to duplicate to be used by each Rider for co-op play. As a result, all Riders involved are stronger than if they used the Gashat alone, and there is no fear of losing control of its power. Furthermore, all Riders involved have identical physical stats, making them evenly matched. The Other Riders recive a power-up to Level 25 as a result of Mighty Action X SP empowering the digital gashats. This form's finisher is the : Ex-Aid along with the other doctor Riders deliver consecutive energy attacks to the enemy (In Ex-Aid's case, she shoots powerful streams of fire from Dragon Fang), destroying the enemy. Appearances: TBA }} }} }} }} Category:Ex-Aid's Awakening Category:Ex-Aid's Awakening Riders Category:Female Riders Category:Female